A conventional data input device of a sewing machine, programmingly controls stitching patterns and stores data of coordinates for stitching patterns in a floppy disc, and stitching data are corrected either by removing already entered stitching data one by one, or re-making them initially. Therefore, the editing operation is troublesome and it takes considerable time for editing stitching pattern data.